


Huh

by msgordo (kipplemine)



Category: due South
Genre: Complete, Humor, M/M, Rimming, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipplemine/pseuds/msgordo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turnbull presents Kowalski with a natural form of stress relief. Ray is somewhat surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Huh

Huh. And he’d said yes.

Ray’s eyes opened wide against the pillow his face was currently smooshed into and he whimpered as his eyeballs got far more intimate with cotton than they ever should have and the tongue up his ass went just a little bit further than it had before.

He closed his eyes in defence against the scratchy cotton, whimpered again and pushed back harder against the tongue currently reducing him to big puddle of Chicago flatfoot on his desperately rumpled bed and swore to himself that the absolute next time Turnball asked him if he would be interested in trying a natural, healthy solution to combat his high levels of stress he’d make sure to get the Canadian definition of natural before he agreed.

He was fairly sure the _American_ definition of natural didn’t mean being bent face forwards over his own bed, being manhandled into position with his pants around his knees and having a Mountie that smelled faintly of Pledge stick his tongue up Ray’s butt with the earnest devotion to duty that Turnball usually only applied to his tending of the Queen’s portrait.

Ray screamed as Turnball’s big, slightly calloused hand found his dick and ruthlessly pulled his orgasm from him as his tongue went into overdrive and the last thing he heard before he blacked out was Turnball’s breathless, cheerful voice saying, “See, Detective, sometimes the old ways really are the best!”


End file.
